Senran Kagura Black Pearl: H Shinobi Hearts!
by DOOMD00D
Summary: A series of one-off chapters of fiction based around the fanfic 'Senran Kagura Black Pearl', written and spearheaded by myself, the editor of that fic. Working with the original author of that series of fan fic, I have chosen to make erotic adult themed one-off 'expansion' chapters. Just like in the game, it's up to your interpretation whether or not they are canon. Enjoy.
1. Rin

Suzune stood there with her arms crossed pressed under her bust, pushing her cleavage out a bit more visibly and locked eyes with the young gentlemen whom she just addressed.

"You want me to...what?" Sanosuke said as he sat there in the sitting on the edge of his bed in the guest room. He had only the barest of necessities while in his mutual 'capture' while at Hebijo Academy, and while he was still technically an enemy, he was being trained all the same. He was cared for like an ally. After all, "Evil accepts all" was the phrase they used there.

Suzune shifted a bit. The matter of the subject they were discussing was something that made her a little uncomfortable to admit needing him to do but only due to...well...lack of constant experience. "I...want you to fuck me with all of your vigor: give me everything you got."

He froze in place, and was about to blow his top and blurt out a bunch of put together phrases while shotgun thinking reasons to not go through with this...at least until Suzune continued speaking. "This is a test of endurance. When you killed those shinobi without rhyme or reason, you were out of control but also lacking endurance. Remember how you just passed out when it was all over? "

Sanosuke's face normalized and nodded. She was right...but yet still he sat there, a little befuddled. He had began tutoring under her after the recent situation when he broke 'free' from his captors and killed multiple Hebijo students and she saw he was conflicted in being able to go back to Hanzo; wanting to sharpen his abilities.

"Consider this hypothetical situation, Sanosuke: you are put in a situation again where sex is used as a weapon against you. Sex, or sexual appeal, is a very real weapon that kunoichi used in years of olde to lure their victims to an opened weakness and kill them." she said, starting to corner him slowly after locking the door of his room. "What would you do if the woman was stronger than you? You would be lost in the pleasure, but before you could react while at the peak of orgasm..." she said as if to demonstrate and drew a blade to his neck while straddling him. "You'd already be drawing your last breath."

He gulped. "P-point taken."

Suzune sighed. "To be frank, this is only a lesson that's usually reserved for higher students who are actually Hebijo shinobi that start here and have proven themselves enough through accomplishments or commendations worthy of an Elite or Jounin..." she further elaborated, now sitting up on his lap but putting the blade away.

Sanosuke blinked, not really able to understand the nature of reasoning...but he wasn't really about to argue. Maybe she was right? After all being interrogated by Hikage eventually meant that her curiosity got the better of her and she ended up riding him, much to his chagrin and ended up not getting off until he creamed inside. Maybe Hebijo just 'did' things differently all around, and not just at being evil shinobi.

Suzune, or rather, Rin, pushed Sanosuke down as if trying to assert herself. Whether it was herself trying to assert her own dominance or reassuring this was perfectly okay, she did it anyways. His face was red. "So...to what extent is ok?" Sanosuke asked. Even if she just gave him the green light, he felt he had to ask. This would be the first time consent would be given to him there. "Everything."

"EVERYTHING everything?"

Rin seemed frustrated at his insistence of talk rather than acting and grabbed his hand and forced him to feel her enormous breasts that always looked like they were only barely kept back from her normal outfit. Matter of fact, they were visibly bursting a bit more than normal. Suzune, frustrated by him being so hesitant, led his hands up to her ample bosom and gestured a squeeze.

His eyes lit up a bit in surprise but gave in, givin a tentative squeeze. "S-...Suzune sensei..." he said as she smirked, staying straddled over his lap and letting him play with her tits. "Hang on..." she said quietly, reaching behind her back and undoing the white top of hers so all that was left was the black lingerie underneath that covered up that hourglass figure of hers. He was only fondling her boobs at the clothed, top part of her body, and already was growing hard with an erection.

"How do they feel?" the purple haired vixen asked coyly.

"They're so huge. I can't believe I'm being allowed to do this..." as he kept groping, and eventually popped her breasts out of her black lacey bra. Finally, those milkbags of hers were free and visible to his young eyes, and his hunger skyrocketed once he saw them and went face first into her cleavage causing Suzune to embrace him fully.

~This is so wrong...perhaps I should stop and let him know I just made this up? Teachers and students...shouldn't be doing this..~ Suzune thought to herself as she cradled his face into her chest. He was going to town, running his tongue and lips across both bulbous breasts. How could he stop himself once he was finally allowed to do this much to the huge rack he saw every single day since he was there? How could ANY man resist if they were in his position? The answer of course was that they couldn't.

Thumbing her breasts and kneading them with his hands like he wanted to feel them forever and licking them as if wanting to taste every single inch, Suzune started slowly moving her hips against his hips and took notice of the growing tent beneath her. "How long can you last before you can't go anymore, hmmm?" the shinobi queen teased before letting out a sexual moan of pleasure when he bit a nipple. His face looked up to her and panted. "This is too much."

"Oh my dear, sweet, innocent little Hanzo student, the night hasn't even -begun- yet." She replied back with a lowered, seductive tone as she sank down onto her hands and knees while pushing him back. She leaned forward directly onto the crotch of his pants and used her teeth to pull the zipper back before nuzzling the erection that burst from his boxers. It was so full of life. So full of youth. It had to be tainted by Hebijo completely through this experience and she decided after one glance at how hard he was throbbing that he was hers. "My my...you're about ready to burst aren't you? Well that won't do: I want to have some fun myself too, you know." Before Sanosuke could reply or say something even remotely seductive right back, Suzune shut him up by...shutting herself up with his member being licked delicately. The flinging of her wet tongue against a throbbing member caused him to shiver. It was a brand new sensation that took him by complete surprise to the point his eyes went to the back of his head; leaning back when she eventually engulfed her entire throat with the member.

Her head bobbed up and down and lightly grabbed onto his hips to keep him in place though stayed quiet as she secretly ran a finger down to her own crotch to play with her clit.

~I want this inside me...but I have to make him want to NEVER return to Hanzo again~ she thought to herself as she felt some hands rest on the back of her head and push her down in rhythm to her bobbing. Giving a quiet consentual hint, her fingers then wrapped around his hips and pulled towards. She ended up increasing her speed of sucking him off which led to Sanosuke outright fucking her face and thrusting himself in and out of her mouth. Then before she could prepare for it he slammed himself balls deep and his member pulsated. Within seconds her mouth filled up til her cheeks puffed outwards with hot semen.

"Ah...I'm sorry! Hey are you ok?" Sanosuke said, realizing he probably didn't mean to choke her but got caught up in the heat of the moment. Suzune had to sit up, tilting her face upwards and was quiet for what went on like a half minute and held up a finger as if to gesture 'Give me a minute'. Then she gasped for air breathing loudly then opened her mouth sticking her tongue out. All gone. She swallowed the whole load he just shot into her.

"That was a lot thicker than I had anticipated so it took me a bit to swallow it all. Ah~ that was so much better than I thought it would be though~" Suzune said, hands to her cheeks blushing rather furiously but was pushed down and yelped. Sanosuke, fiercely hot with lust kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise at the ambitiousness he showed suddenly but didn't resist, feeling a bare cock head rubbing against under her skirt. Deciding to help him, she kissed back but reached underneath her skirt and pulled it off until it was loosely attached to an ankle of hers. That was the only signal he needed to know she couldn't hold back anymore as with some guiding with her hand and body shifting, he shoved his meat rod into her entrance fully with one thrust. Her legs immediately buckled and arched her back into it: welcoming him.

There was no initial talking between them, just the quiet gasps and pants between the two as teacher and student went at it like rabbits on a mattress. She would have preferred being completely stripped instead of just wearing her skirt and stockings, but the job was being done nonetheless so it worked. Loud slapping of raw flesh meeting each other repeatedly accompanied their breaths. He had to stop kissing briefly to catch air as he would sometimes readjust and gain a deeper angle to make sure he could go deeper while still on top.

The sound of a few hard slaps echoed as his hand groped and slapped her tits. The pain of being hit in such a sensitive spot made her yelp a bit, but her walls tightened slightly each time he did it. He had his alpha in him awakened through this and was going so hard it was as if he decided to mate with her for keeps. The way animals did it.

"It's almost like you're an animal now..." she moaned, legs dangling a tad each time he pounded into her as he kissed her neck and slowed down. He went in for 'hard and slow' to make her feel every single inch with smaller bursts of speed.

The bed was squeaking from the weight shifting constantly of two humans mating, but it was somewhat quiet, and hot. Thank Zenyatta beds were made for this sort of thing.

"D...don't..." she started to say.

His eyes met hers and kept pounding away as he felt her legs slowly wrap around his hips to pull him in, a typical female biological sign of pleasure. Of invitation for more. "Don't...what? I can slow down if you wa-"

"Don't tell me when you're gonna cum. Just...do it." she said finally before a hand of hers had to grab onto the bedsheet and cling to it. With her doing that, his eyes got an extra fire deep in his soul and grabbed the bedsheets for a point of grip and pounded her. The teacher embraced her student as she felt him thrust into her and hold that position as he grunted loudly and she knew EXACTLY what he was doing and invited all of it as the idea drove her to orgasm since he was so relentless to the point. Inside she felt nothing, but knew it was being filled up once she felt her outside skin start leaking warm semen from her hole. He came inside as she wished he would and that drove her insane. Absolutely insane. For a brief second Rin couldn't remember the last time she had ANYONE cum inside her, much less have sex. That Sanosuke went so far to satisfy her wishes made her cum and squeeze the member to cause both to mutually orgasm over the course of a minute or two.

The room would smell of sex and he would end up panting, resting beside her body and taking a minute to contemplate what he just did. At least, he tried to anyway: what with Suzune now smirking, sinking down to his dick and sucking him off again to 'clean' his member. He was very sensitive post orgasm but that didn't stop her from wanting to polish his pole, now with a bit of cum leaking from her hole as her ass waved in the air to nobody.

*Pop*

She popped his dick out of her mouth and stroked him slowly while looking at him as if she had hearts as irises. "Su...zu..ne...I'm still.."

"I know. I know...but I can't just let this sit here and not do anything about it." she said in a sing-song mannerism and pointing a finger in a 'tsk tsk' gesture. "You are to give this to me repeatedly throughout the week for the remainder of the lesson."

His face remained red with blush.

"Any time, any where." She said with that statement and licking her lips slowly at the thought of it before deepthroating him again.

/Hebijo Academy, The morning after, Office of Admissions/

"Y-yes Master Dogen, we had a r-rough start but things are going according to plan." Suzune said in a low tone, but serious. She was trying her best to mask her pleasure she was feeling by either coughing or covering her mouth entirely when needed. Dogen had made a call to catch up on a progress of how Hebijo was doing against Hanzo but unbeknownst to him she was being railed while being bent over the desk with her skirt pulled up and panties pulled aside. Sanosuke stayed quiet but was pounding her raw vagina rather mercilessly and running his hands along the curves of her hips and ass.

She stifled a yelp before replying to another question. "Sanosuke? I uh...think he'll come around actually." she said with a blush and biting her lip, mouthing 'Fuck yes' to herself in pleasure. "He has actually been PRETTY receptive to everything, all things considered." as with Sanosuke hearing that he decided to pick up the pace and just go harder. The sounds of his balls slapping against her from behind got louder until she had to pull away to pant: it was enough for her to HAVE to pretend she dropped the phone or simply didn't hear him on her side of the conversation. Suzune had to clear desk space because she was being pushed further and further over the desk as he raised her ass up. God he was insatiable today.

"Say again, Master Dogen?" she asked pulling the phone back. "No, I'm fine." she reasurred him, though she could tell Sano was getting close as the veracity of his thrusts got harder. Suzune bucked continuously moreso against his hips and dick to invite him to go all the way like last time; her ass cheeks jiggling from every thrust.

One hard thrust of his throbbing cock inside her pussy later and he grunted quietly as her eyes lit up and cheeks flushed: hot semen pouring into her cunt and dripping to the carpet. The intensity of the orgasm causing her to have to be on her tip toes, making her boobs pressed on the desk. "Yes of course. Well, all things considered, I believe Sanosuke will be a valuable asset. He's certainly COME around." and after a short agreement to talk later, she hung up and let out the loudest satisfied moan she could. He rutted her GOOD even though she was in the middle of a business call, to the point a puddle of cum formed. Some stayed drizzling down her inner thighs.

"Awww...I like these stockings." she pouted a little. "But...it's not so bad if they're 'decorated' like this I suppose.".

He gave a hearty slap to her ass in response.

"Damn it, you can't just...!" Suzune began to protest as Sanosuke had pulled up again behind her later that day when she was about to go bathe in the onsen and had silently pushed her down when she was in nothing but a towel. Dropping it to the floor and completely being exposed to him. Suzune was blushing fiercely: he had gone completely AWOL in terms of how insistent he was for this type of interaction between the two since it happened the night before. He figured if she was planning to make it last that there should be no problems also initiating it himself. With her ass arced into the air and her entire genitalia exposed he just prodded her by fingering her rapidly to get a reaction. The schlicking noise was pretty loud though and with her brief yelp it caught the attention of a curious onlooker who was peeking through the door.

"oooohhh...this is interesting." murmured Hikage as she saw her would be teacher submitting herself rather lewdly and on display. It was as if the mere pose itself was meant to be viewed by others. She saw the back of Sanosuke toying with her like she was a mere plaything and did nothing to draw further attention to what she was seeing. Just merely staring expressionlessly as he also reached around and grabbed her huge breasts (or what he could of them, anyway) and squeezed and gave a jiggle to both.

"It's like you said Suzune-sensei, you were planning on not letting up soon right: the remainder of the week you said?" he asked, grinning while the head of his member traced her hole entrance.

"T-that's true.." she replied weakly as he lifted her right leg up over his shoulder, pushing her onto her side and slid himself all the way inside and started pounding away. "O-one of the others...could...find us..." she tried warning him as he began pounding away.

"I don't think that's a problem." he admitted rather bluntly.

"I'll say." came another voice suddenly as Hikage was seen off to the side now hunched over and observing the entire, lewd act. Both froze up briefly but Suzune blushed harder now that her student found her naked and to the whim of a male student taking her body like this. "Hikage!"

"Yo. I just wanted to watch, since this happened with me and all." she said plainly, her eyes glancing up to Sanosuke briefly in all of his glory. "You're going at it rather fiercely compared to me." she said with her yellow, reptilian-like eyes looking at him also in the eye. For a second he was confused. Was this jealousy? Amusement?

"Uh...s...sorry?" he said after a bit. Mind you at this time he wasn't stopping either, so Suzune was laid there still with her legs wide open and one resting on his shoulder.

"No it's fine. Perhaps it'll..give me ideas." Hikage mentioned, smirking and going over to Suzune's side where her face rested.

She sat there and watched the two go at it like two animals in breeding, a light pink blush going over her cheeks as she watched. Seeing her teacher exposed like this and taken while giving freely into her taboo and inhibitions. It was interesting; an adjective Hikage used often to describe things she either didn't understand entirely or thought amusing to a degree she can't describe. All of this spent energy and he was mutually having as much fun as Suzune was right there. Matter of fact, Suzune had her eyes slightly rolled back into her head the further he went on as he fucked her furiously. It caused Hikage to have a reaction similar to when she was trying to interrogate him and failed, admittedly. A bit of dampness in her nether regions.

Finding herself no longer interested in just watching, she decided to make it more..'fun' for both of them. She leaned over and grabbed both of Suzune's arms and pulled them above her head and pinned them down. Suzune looked at her with a widened eye of despair/confusion/alarm.

"Now you can go even harder with her like this right?" she asked Sanosuke in a rather mischevious tone. He took the hint and wrapped both legs of Suzune's around his as he went faster and harder. It caused Suzune to yelp. Those lovable balloons of flesh of hers that were dared to be called breasts jiggled as he visibly gave signs of getting close. "Suzune..." he moaned quietly before grabbing both breasts like a pair of handlebars and squeezed. Hikage stared in allure at the point of impact where his member rammed her teacher raw as he then stopped and grunted. Soon, white sticky fluid would ooze out of the same spot as it leaked out onto the bathhouse floor. Her cheeks fully red and herself orgasmed from the entire experience, Suzune dizzily rested her head to the side. Hearts in her eyes from it, and Hikage took one deep breath, let go and walked away quietly...leaving a dripping trail from herself all the while.

/In the main quarters for Hebijo Elite/

Hikage sat, huffing a little to herself. For once she felt something in a long time and was trying to act her normal, aloof self.

"Hey Hikage where were you?" Homura asked, herself having returned from coming from admissions for newly transferred shinobi.

Hikage didn't notice Homura there asking about her. She was thinking of the speed and strength Sanosuke was giving to Suzune, and how vulnerable she looked doing so. Somehow it just made her feel 'something'. It took her mentality a bit to process it, even though she ultimately came out thinking she didn't understand it. Yet she still had her body understand it completely.

*Sniff* "What's that smell?" Murai commented, as she looked up from her computer nearby, having posted another chapter of her fanfic. Yomi chimed in from around the corner cheerfully, confirming to Murai she was cooking again. That meant more bean sprouts.

"Hey! HIKAGE!" Homura said, putting a hand on the green hair snake girl's head.

"Oh? Sorry, how long were you there?" she replied, looking at her.  
"Tch, nevermind. I'm gonna get something to eat since you're being more aloof than normal..." Homura said, throwing her hands up to her back and clasping both hands.

~Why for one moment...did I want to be Suzune-sensei in that predicament?~ Hikage thought to herself as Homura walked away.

~It makes no sense...~ 


	2. Katsuragi

Special Thanks for the support of those of you that PM'd me and show their interest in seeing more content. Users such as Reborn Chance Maker and Cobaltroid.

It was evening. Thankfully silent due to the fact that other than Hebijo having initially trying to sabotage and take over Hanzo, the crew was resting and licking their wounds. Some would get off worse than others, like Yagyu, but the majority of them were able to get away within some reasonably minor injuries. The only real thing torn there were their clothing in shinobi transformation states.

For others like Katsuragi, her mind was elsewhere instead of just the battle she was doling out earlier with Hikage.

Katsuragi was irritated with herself. The new student that came to Hanzo Academy to join the previously all-girl shinobi squad, Sanosuke, showed a lot of promise, but there was a lot about him so far she didn't know or could figure out yet about him. That didn't usually bother her all that much, but certain things got to her mentality. For one, he wasn't female so she couldn't tease him the same way (or at all) like she did to Asuka and Ikaruga. Second, a part of him seemed unattainable. Distant. Hard to read. While that didn't pose a problem, what got her pondering was the fact that she found herself, for the first time, 'interested' in a male. Katsuragi felt she was known for getting her kicks messing with Asuka, Ikaruga, and Hibari and letting her fingers fly around their curvaceous bodies as she pleased and heck she would still do it if given the chance. However as of late she didn't feel it: perhaps it was just the winds of change. 'It's just not enough anymore' she figured. It wasn't all bad though; for one, he was one of the very few that could give and take all her kicks and not flinch as fast...and was good looking to boot.

"This is stupid." she said to herself, standing up on a patio and declaring to herself. "I'm getting so unnecessarily wrapped up into this that I stand out like a sore thumb...or some cliche anime heroine. Ugh." she kicked a random tree as she walked by it, and seconds later, it broke from the trunk and upwards.

"I think I'll have to cool off in the bath. I'm obviously not in my right state of mind." she figured, and would go to to the bathhouse, undress and grab a towel.

Katsuragi wasn't like Ikaruga who was usually calm and collected, but she liked to think that she had enough seniority to keep calm about something like another shinobi getting under her skin. Only two seemed to be able to do that lately: Hikage, and Sanosuke. This bath should prove positively amazing to the skin and mental state. She thinks 'At least I'll be able to let the muscle aches ooze away...'.

Bam. When she walked outside, about to take her bath she bumped into Sanosuke who was just sitting and relaxing there. He was facing her general direction and in a flash, Katsuragi saw more than she could handle. "Hmm?" he went, thinking he heard something as the sound of footsteps and turned his face where she initially appeared.

Katsuragi's face was stark red and hiding back inside where the the cloth divided the entrance/exit while wearing a towel. ~I almost saw...it. Not even when we were tired and torn to shreds of clothes while training did I see THAT much.~ she thought, as she had to fan herself to make her nerves calm down. Seeing so much skin of him caught her by surprise. "I-I'm sorry!" she called out. "I'll simply come back another time!" then made her way back inside, not bothering to try another time to take a bath until an hour later.

Sanosuke didn't really know what was going on with Katsuragi but he didn't ask. When his part of training was done for the day he would go to bed: crashing pretty much right when he hit the pillow.

Katsuragi waited until night to try to get her mind set straight. "NOW destiny is just fucking with me. Whatever deity is doing this to me, you'd better cut it out!" she shouted. Next door she heard a muffled voice, Ikaruga's, saying "Katsu please, it's late.". She shrank back a little. "Sorry!" she went, and was replied with what sounded like a sigh and sound of Ikaruga hitting her pillow again.

~This is bad. I've done nothing but sit around stewing like a pot about dumb things for even dumber reasons. If I don't do something to let it out, it's gonna become a problem in the middle of missions and then I'll NEVER be able to focus enough to one day become a good enough shinobi to..~ she stopped her thoughts there. Regardless of how petty or insane the reason, she had to let off this 'steam'.

Tiptoeing through the quiet hallways of their Hanzo Academy hideout, the mischevious prankster of a shinobi had her own plan for how to settle things...and it involved letting it out on the person responsible for it. She made her way to Sanosuke's bedroom and peered her face in slowly. Good. He was sound asleep. This was going to be easy. ~I'll just...do what I need to do in order to relieve myself...and leave. Yeah..it should be that easy, right?~ her inner monologue went.

This would be over before he had a chance to wake up and realize what had happened.

..or at least that was the original intention. The poor guy was laying on his back, and to Katsuragi it was basically an invitation of the kinky kind. Course he couldn't tell since he was asleep, and had been for roughly an hour. Though that would change as the dreams he was experiencing would start to feel a little more realistic to his physical part of his body and mind. Sanosuke felt some weird sensation subconsciously. It didn't make sense. Warmth. Dampness. Whatever it was it wrapped around him like a blanket. He was dreaming of being back home in the warm sun, but the warmth of the sun started to break away and the dream broke into fractions of what it was originally as he started to wake up slowly.

.

.  
His eyes slowly opened and he looked down, seeing his blanket where it would be but saw it was rising and falling. He couldn't really make of what was inside the blanket with him until he lifted it to find Katsuragi and her mouth over his erect member, sucking it and fondling his balls with her hand.

Her eyes widened when he looked at her due to suddenly being fed a huge spurt of hot cum in her mouth. The blonde held her face down further until she was basically deepthroating the whole thing. Surprised by the wake-up in the middle of the night, but not wanting to draw attention to themselves, Sanosuke just quietly started gesturing like 'Why are you doing this?' with his hands. Katsuragi didn't answer him until she pulled off and wiped a few drips of semen from her lips. "Because I couldn't stand looking at you not doing anything anymore. This is your fault!" she whispered, then pinned him with her hands on his chest and keeping him there.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Now I see why my outfit drives a certain type of person wild: basically topless with no bra. It's similar when I see you in your transformed state." she said to him, whispering.

"What the hell, Katsu-" he started to say.

"Shut up! You and you...your everything! You're driving me insane." squeezing his dick in her hand as if angry a little which didn't help to soften her point since it only made him stay erect. "I can't stay in top form as the alpha around here with you making me feel all pent up and lose my drive to fondle those delicious melons of Asuka's!"

"...so how do I fall into this again?" he asked, battling a wave of emotions and sensations. Confusion, arousal, and wondering what nonsense she was spouting.

"By doing this." she whispered, asserting herself by pushing him down and covering his mouth a little, reaching under her blue skirt and pulling her panties off slowly. Katsu wanted to be the one in control here considering she was half frustrated she let herself get this worked up over him. A simple slide down his shaft with her pussy eating up the entire length easily was enough to silence both of them pretty effectively. Katsuragi's body was softer than one would imagine, considering she's such a hardened person to fight, and it drove him wild within the first few seconds of insertion. Feeling her bouncing up and down on his member raw was enough to make any man go nuts. Considering her line of 'exposing oneself' he took to making the point back and started groping her tits bare handed as she rode him like a bucking bull. They would be in trouble if either one of them made any significant amount of noise, and Sano was going to utilize that by going face first into her cleavage. Letting her stay in power, she started rocking her hips harder as if to milk him mercilessly. Back in her head she knew doing this was dangerous for several reasons. One, pregnancy, and two, getting in trouble with the higher ups (or at the very least having her friends never let it down for the rest of her life)...yet she was not caring about either of those possibilities. It felt ~way~ too good to finally release this built up sexual frustration.

Perhaps it was from all the times she fondled Asuka raw and wanted to go further but couldn't, but finally submitting completely from the tease might have just been the 'release' she was looking for all this time.

"H...hey.." Sanosuke tried to grunt out quietly: face still in her cleavage and sucking away at her huge melons. She nodded, looking down at him as she continued riding him despite saying what felt like a warning. Matter of fact, Katsuragi pinned him further onto the bed until she was completely on top and was using her hips almost entirely herself. Yanking his hands away from her body and pushing them to his sides she looked at him while doing so; seeing a man weakened beneath her gave her the drive to see him at his utmost and ultimate vulnerable state. Being so close to seeing the peak of that state made her want to continue, and so she did. His face only dealt with her tits swaying in his face as her hips slammed down repeatedly making her hole eat his length up easily.

Good thing the bed was able to take it and not make noise: oldschool spring beds couldn't get away with this little noise.

"Go on..you're gonna cum right? Right?" she asked, almost mocking him and grinning. Her face was red hot with blush and sweat. He could only nod weakly.

She looked him in the eyes the whole bit until his own shut closed. He bit his lip then jutted his hips upwards..to which made her eyes widen in shock but pleasure. Several creamy shots of hot cum rocketed off and exploded inside her hole, filling her insides. The blonde shinobi laid her busty body against his own and gyrated her hips once she knew he was firing off. In their quiet but hot session together she wanted him to know that SHE was still in control. Eventually the amount of jizz overflowed the capacity to stay inside and oozed down onto the skin.

"You're mine now..." she said in his ear, as if satisfied completely that she had 'won' this duel with him in a way he would never be able to come back to retaliate.

Whatever he did from that point onward could now never meet what she did to make her point.

"GYAHH! Come on, first thing in the morning?!" Asuka yelped, already being groped openly as Kiriya hadn't arrived yet but was getting prepared to discuss about what to do about Hebijo Clandestine Girls Academy.

"Oh what, nothing like a morning jiggle, squeeze and slap never hurt anyone!" Katsu claimed, giggling and running her hands over her nipples easily.

At this point it was half schadenfreude, half acceptance on part of the other students to see and witness this sort of sexual harassment happening daily. Asuka would eventually be able to pull away but her spirit was noticed to have 'come back rather quickly' despite the grueling defeat the other day.

"I noticed you're certainly feeling better. Already willing to jump back into the thick of things?" Ikaruga asked, almost on guard to an answer that might reply with a grope or leer on her own pair of milkbags.

To which the blonde shinobi merely replied "Never felt better!".

"I have noticed though that Sanosuke is still asleep. I guess he got the worst of it huh?" Hibari chimed in, pointing out. They all humm'd in thought, but with Katsu just sneering a little. "What?"

"Ohhh~ nothing. Perhaps he's just resting extra hard." she said almost in a mocking tone.

"From what?" went Yagyu "Having to not hear your tripe in the morning?"

She went smug at that and just played it off with a gestural handwave. If only they all knew. 


End file.
